


Stand By Me

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Open ended, Short, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Another short drabble exerciseMiranda sat on her throne, watching as if the world around her was in slow motion.
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my procrastination project  
> Written to Stand By Me by Bootstraps.

Miranda sat on her throne, watching as if the world around her was in slow motion.

Emily, shouting into the phone about something that was wrong. Nigel running down the hall towards her. Andrea… Andrea, standing there, beside her, worry on her face, her hair tucked so neatly behind her ear, and saying… something.

Miranda wasn’t sure what. Her ears were ringing. Her blood was pounding through her veins so loud she could hear it over the ringing.

“Miranda? Miranda. Miranda, can you hear me?”

Miranda could feel her hands beginning to shake. Her body acting on its own.

Could she hear her? She wasn’t sure. What. What was happening?

“Miranda, the paramedics are on the way, everything’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah having lots of fun not doing my school work. wee.


End file.
